


The Red He Desires

by atutsie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>credits to papaphinks for the image cover!</p>
<p>(Okay, I seriously don't know what I am trying to achieve here. I just…wanted to try a new writing style /though I don't even know what my usual style is/ And just to tell you, don't expect sequels from me /RUNS/)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Red He Desires

**Author's Note:**

> credits to papaphinks for the image cover!
> 
> (Okay, I seriously don't know what I am trying to achieve here. I just…wanted to try a new writing style /though I don't even know what my usual style is/ And just to tell you, don't expect sequels from me /RUNS/)

 

" _More?"_

He leans and he kisses ―once, on her lips. Soft, chase lips are against hers, because he must be delicate and slow ― _take it slowly,_ he thinks, _achingly_ slow while he tastes her in his webs.

He does not want to ruin this rare feast, after all.

"Stop."

Albeit she shivers, and she takes his hair and kisses ―a bit fast, a bit _hungry_ and _desperate._ Her fingers, those sensual and needy fingers, crawl up and down and up and she clings, tight. She almost crashes him.

And then, he sees _red._ Her eyes are swirling with blood― _taste them, lick them,_ he thinks. Because he _desires_ that red.

_She must be mine._

"More."

He smiles and sucks her neck, stubbornly, until he marks her. He hums when she sighs, shaky little sighs that restrains her pleasure. _Not enough,_ he thinks. He bites, a little bit harder than he wanted. _This is mine_.

She arches and she grunts, ' _Stop―'_ then it turns into a moan. A fleeting moan caught in the air when he kisses her lips. Hard, insistent lips to cage her and unshackle her desires.

She pushes back and drags him. She is caught, she knows, but she continues. She _lusts_ for him and it's forbidden. She will never be forgiven, she knows, but she doesn't stop.

_This is insane,_ she thinks.

"You― are insane," she whispers, and bites his lips.

He pauses and stares at her ―his poor, _beautiful_ butterfly wrapped in his webs. Though it is ironical, he confesses, that he is the one lured into her. He wants to _eat_ her _now_ , because he is hungry for her, _only for her_.

_But she's not mine._

"Stop?" He whispers in her ears, then he licks and bites and kisses, until she finds it hard to breathe. She gasps while he _savors_ her ears, she shudders and she _pleas_.

"More―" she mutters.

Because he knows, he always knows where to please her. They are her weaknesses, her most sensitive spots that elicits the best melody of her _lusts._

"Kurapika," he husked, "Louder." He breathes gently, "Say it, _louder."_

" _Hah―"_ she almost cries out, "― _more."_

He loves her sounds. He plays with them, orchestrates them to his bidding. He teases and teases until she concedes ―willingly.

She wraps her arms around him, and he cups her face. He combs and kisses her hair, her golden tresses that he cherishes.

"You cut them," he says and his palms wander. He unzips her dress, playful fingers dip into her back. "It used to be _this―"_ he shapes her hips, a little pinch and she arches, "―long."

She stares. "They must be offered to _my_ King, after all."

' _King Leorio has arrived!'_ a soldier shouts.

And they are back to reality.

"Tell me then, _my_ Queen, where does your heart truly reside?"

Her bloody eyes are eerie, they are alive but dead, dead, dead. _They're not mine,_ he remembers.

"My kingdom, _always_ with my kingdom and my people."

And she lies, she always lies to him. She thinks it is right, but he thinks it is rubbish.

He takes her hand, "Then, I shall take them away from you, _my_ Queen." He kisses her ―perhaps a curse he carves on her hand.

He stares and smiles as devious as he is, "My only Queen, Kurapika."

Because he takes what he wants and it never fails, the Great Demon Lord never fails.


End file.
